Bubbly
by bookworm0417
Summary: Before harry leaves for the Horcrux hunt he visits Ginny while shes sleeping but didnt count on her being awake. Songfic Bubbly by Colbie Caillat read and review plz


_**Bubbly**_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_you've got me feelin like a child now_

_cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_and I crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes I always know_

_that you make me smile please stay for a while now_

_just take your time _

_where ever you go_

I've been staring at the ceiling for a while, I couldn't go to sleep even if I had a Sleeping Draught. I heard footsteps from the stairs and I looked at the door absentmindedly going for my wand which, was on my dresser across the room.

A figure opened my door and I got to see his face I started to get tingles starting in my toes going all the way up to the top of my head. He sees that I'm awake and hesitates at the door before walking towards me. I start getting anxious, like when I was a little girl and Fred and George would let me be in on one of their pranks.

He comes to sit at the end of the bed. As we lock eyes the tingles in my stomach intensified. We didn't talk, there was no need. He smiled at me and with that I smiled back. He comes over to me and pulls me into his arms.

"Stay here," I tell him. "Stay with _me_."

"I can't Ginny," Harry Potter said. "You know I have a job to do. I would give everything and anything just be here with you. Even though its not the answer I wanted I smiled. The little things he says or does without realizing it makes me smile.

"I know that Harry. I just don't want you to go. Tonight then. Please just tonight, stay with me," I beg him. I looked up at him, my eyes pleading. It would always work on my dad and I know it works on Harry. He looked down and I saw his eyes softening. I knew I was going to win. He put his forehead to mine.

"Ok Gin. Tonight, I'll stay with you," he said smiling. I closed the space between us and kissed him. It was chaste but filled with a feeling I haven't felt since my fifth year.

"Come back to me," I told him after pulling away. "Come back to me. Take as long as you have to to do what you have to do but come back to me Harry." I hugged him fiercely.

"I can't promise that Ginny," he told me sadly.

"I don't care. Your coming back. Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to come back to me."

"That I can promise," he said kissing my hair.

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying safe and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_And it starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goesI always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

I scoot myself to the edge of my bed and bring him to lay next to me. I put my arms around him, he pulls the covers up to cover both of us and wraps his arms around me.

"Why did you come to my room Harry?" I asked not that I minded.

"I wanted to see you without getting caught. I wanted to touch your hair without getting caught. I wanted to see you peacefully. . .before I leave," he explained while weaving his fingers through my hair. Again I smiled.

I could hear the rain pounding against the window. Its been like this for days. I always loved the rain but didn't like the thunder or the lightening. I heard the thunder faintly but increasing in sound and could see the lightening coming closer. I dug myself deeper into Harry's arms, he tightened his grip on me.

"Don't worry Gin, your safe here under the covers with me," he whispered in my ear. At his words I smiled again and laid my head on his chest. I was always safe in his arms. It felt right, warm, safe, and I can't think of a better place to be. Feeling his fingers through my hair was making me sleepy. But I didn't want to, he may not be there when I wake up. I always wanted to be with him. He made feel things so many things at once I'd lose my breath. Michael nor Dean didn't come close to these feelings and honestly I'm glad its Harry and not them.

_What am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way_

_I just mmmmm_

_And they start in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goesI always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

I tried to not go to sleep. The thunder and lightening were my ally tonight. Harry knew what I was doing.

"You need to go to sleep Ginny," he told me his eyes filled with concern. He touched my cheek and with those simple words and gesture it filled me with an emotion I can't place. I shook my head and buried my head in his shoulder.

"I only have tonight with you, I don't want to waste it," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'll come back to you if I can, I'll do whatever it takes Gin. I promise," he said smiling down at me. I leaned up and kissed him. There was only one word that I can think of now that can describe my feelings for this man. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. Memorizing how they look.

"I love you."_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows'cause you make me smile baby_

_Just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight_

His face went from shock to radiant so fast I almost didn't see the change. His eyes shone brightly even in the darkness, as I'm sure mine were. He held me tighter in his arms and leaned in and kissed me chastely and then my nose. He put his forehead to mine.

"And I love you."

At that moment I smiled the biggest smile I've ever had. I kissed him again with all the love I had, it come from, my very soul. I felt ecstatic and knew Voldemort didn't have a chance. I pulled away and laid my head on his chest again, he started to comb my hair with his fingers. Within a few minutes I was half asleep. I felt him get up but I was awake enough to stop him.

"No," I said groggily. "Don't leave, not yet."

"Its almost morning your mom will murder us both if she catches us."

"I don't care. Stay with me." I pulled him back not waiting for him to answer, he didn't protest. He tucked us in and I wrapped my arms securely around him. With his warm body around mine and the sound of his heart next to my ear I was comfortable enough to go to sleep through the storm. I knew he was leaving but right now he's staying right here in my arms.

_Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_wherever you goI always know_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Even just for a while_


End file.
